


Your loving gazer girlfriend lulls you into a restful, cuddly sleep

by ShawnaLee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hypnosis, Love, Monsters, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: Your boyfriend has been having trouble sleeping, and you can’t stand to see him like this. With loving cuddles, your soothing voice, and intense, yet calming gaze, you help him rest.
Kudos: 10





	Your loving gazer girlfriend lulls you into a restful, cuddly sleep

[F4M] [Script Offer] Your loving gazer girlfriend lulls you into a restful, cuddly sleep [GFE] [Hypnosis] [Monstergirl] [Gazer girl] [Beholder] [Snuggles in her eye tendrils] [Intimate eye contact] [Blowjob] [Sucking in sync] [Countdowns] [Cum in mouth] [Comforting] [Many many L-bombs!] [Wholesome]

\---

All characters in this script are 18+.

Summary: Your boyfriend has been having trouble sleeping, and you can’t stand to see him like this. With loving cuddles, your soothing voice, and intense, yet calming gaze, you help him rest.

Note: All sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs! :)

\---

\---BEGINNING---

Hey, babe is everything okay?

(Saddened) Oh no...again? I know you’ve been having trouble sleeping lately. Work has been tough, and you’ve had classes on top of that...

Here, come cuddle with me on the couch. 

[Sfx: He gets on the couch with you]

Of course I’m the big spoon, silly. *I’m* comforting *you.* Plus, I know you love it when I wrap my eye tendrils around you and get all snuggly. (Giggle)

There you go. Just relax. Maybe I could cuddle you to sleep. Wouldn’t that be nice?

You know that if anything is bothering you, you can talk to me, right? I love you, and I want to help you feel better in any way that I can.

Well, I do feel kinda bad when I vent at you and you listen to me so intently. You’re such a wonderful boyfriend. I know you have difficult struggles, too, and I believe you. I want to be there for you.

(Giggle) You want to hear it again, huh? I love you. Love you, love you, love you. (Giggle) You make me so happy, and I want to make you happy, too. 

Just take a few deep breaths with me, okay? Maybe that’ll help a little.

Here, breathe with me. Together.

Breathe in... 

Out...

There we go. Another. 

In...

Out...

(Giggle) Feeling better? One more.

In...

Out... 

How do you feel? More?

Just listen to my voice, relaxing you...and breathe.

In...

Out...

No different? That usually helps at least a little. You sound so exhausted…so much more than usual. 

How do I know? (Giggle) My eyes see you, silly. If you’re stressed, worried...I see the feelings, the emotions... It helps me take care of you.

Would you like me to try something different this time? I don’t usually use my—energies—on you in any way. I know you trust me not to. But, we could try a couple things, just to help you relax, and maybe get you some good, lovely rest.

Is that something you’d like, babe? You know I love you more than anything, and I’d do anything to help you.

Okay. Well, maybe we could head to bed, and we’ll start. By the end of it, you’ll feel calm, relaxed, and you’ll go right to sleep for a long, restful sleep. I promise.

[Sfx: Footsteps]

Okay, lets turn the lights off—we need them at least dimmed to really help you sleep. Now, lie on your back flat on the bed, and...I want you to take those off.

Everything, silly. (Giggle) Get naked for me. I promise, it matters!

[Sfx: Clothing being removed, lying on bed]

Okay, hands at your sides. I’m just going to climb onto you, gently...now, look into my eyes. All of them, babe. (Giggle) Yes, they’re all bright, and a little mesmerizing. Just stare into them, and listen to me, okay? Don’t move, now. 

I’m going to do that little voice thing? (Giggle) (Whispering) You know...when I speak directly into your mind...

[For the next while, your voice is in his mind, so it could have an echo, if you wish]

Like this. (Giggle) That way, I can give you little kisses...

[You start kissing his neck]

Nibbles...

Licks...

[You kiss, nibble, and lick throughout the next lines, since you speak into his mind]

All while having you hang on my every word. 

But I need you to relax. Just feel my tendrils wrap around you, now. Look into the ones that stay, watch the subtle glow slowly take over. Listen to my voice. Listen to every little word I say.

Now take another deep breath. Take four seconds to take the air in, slowly.

In (you inhale) good...and then hold it for four seconds.

Good. Now take four seconds to exhale, slowly. Out... (You exhale)

There we go. Now hold there for another four.

Repeat for me. Keep going. 

In... (you inhale)

(4 seconds pass) Hold...

(4 seconds pass) Out... (You exhale)

(4 seconds pass) Hold...

There. A few more.

[Repeat as many times as you’d like]

Now I want you to keep going until I tell you to stop. Keep that rhythm while I talk and caress you.

Close your eyes. Imagine mine, all of them, warming you with their glow. Feel your body wrap with a soft embrace. Feel my lips upon your neck. 

Now, I want you to feel just your toes for me. Feel them, and nothing else.

Wiggle them just a little bit—and stop. Stretch them a little, and stop. Now, do the same with your feet. Feel the tension in them. Feel my touch along the top, and feel every little nerve within them, calm, one at a time. 

Now, feel my embrace around your calves, lightly caressing the muscle, warming them, and relax them. 

Keep breathing. That’s it. Good. 

Now feel your thighs. Feel the tingle of my tendrils across them. As they leave, feel every little bit of tension wash away. 

Your sides, your stomach, feel each breath settle them. Ease their worries. Ease the stress.

I’ll wrap my self around you, bringing your arms in close. Feel the pressure of my body, my tendrils—keep breathing, now—hold you tight. Now, as you exhale next, I’ll slowwwwly release you, and your body will fully relax into a state of pure relief.

There you go. Open your eyes.

Do you feel better? Your body has eased, but not entirely. Don’t stop breathing. Four seconds in, hold, out, hold. You can do it.

While you breathe, I want you to stare deeply into each of my eyes. See the iris swirl subtly within the glow. 

Just watch my eyes. Feel my kisses and licks in either ear. I’ll whisper these words which I feel deeply within my soul, and our connection tells us every day.

[The next phrases are whispered, and are best for switching ears along with kisses and licks]

I love you.

I adore you.

I believe you.

I trust you.

I love you.

I adore you.

I believe you.

I trust you.

[These can be repeated as many times as you like, or have them said during the rest of the audio, at any point either together, or individually]

(Snap) I love you so much. More than anything. 

That’s why I want this. Look into my eyes, feel the glow, and listen to me as I count down.

When I count down from ten, the remaining tension in your body will disappear. You’ll feel me, and me alone. My tendrils, coiling around you, giving you warmth. Giving you love, while I kiss and massage every part of you.

Here we go, babe. Just listen to my voice, feel my lips, and my coils. 

Ten. I love you.

Feel every fear, every concern, in your body begin to flow from your fingertips, to your chest.

Nine. I adore you.

Feel them with each breath, and with each exhale, more of your worries leave.

Eight. I believe you.

Now they travel down into your legs. Feel the tension flow out from each hair, each little nerve.

Seven. I trust you.

Your stresses coil in your feet, fighting you, but I’m here. I’m with you. I’m here for you.

Six. I love you.

Push them down with each breath. Each inhale, you breathe me in. You breathe the stress, the lies, the worries—out.

Five. I adore you.

They’re gone. All of your stress is gone, now. You feel me squeeze your body with my tendrils, embracing you, taking them all away.

Four. I believe you.

Now it’s just you and I. we’re alone in this place, one of calming energy that feels like there is nothing else—no deadlines, no assignments, no worries—just us.

Three. I trust you.

Close your eyes. You still see mine, right? My warm, glowing gaze, making you feel loved. Reminding you of how I feel.

Two. I love you.

There’s no bed, no room, no house—only me. Just me, holding you. Embracing you. Loving you. I am yours, and you are mine. There is no stress, just warmth.

One. I love you.

All you need is my voice, now. No eyes, no tendrils, no bed—just my words. 

I love you.

(Whispering) Your mind is calm. Your mind is left with a restful feeling that can’t be broken. Not while I’m here to guide you. Breathe for me, just like I told you. Four seconds. Four statements. Four truths that will never change.

I love you. I adore you. I believe you. I trust you.

Just hear those words in your mind. Hear me tell you how much I care about you. 

Your body has some tension left, some that only I may help with...

Once that is relieved, you will pass into a restful sleep. 

So maybe my kisses will stop, for now...but my lips will help you in other ways. 

Keep your eyes closed, now. Keep breathing.

Eyes closed. Let me suck every last stressor from you.

[You start sucking his cock, and continue to say lines during the sounds in his mind]

(Giggle) A shiver. A sign that your worries are leaving your body. Each time I go down, I take a stressor away. Each time I lick, I remind you that it’s just us. There are no other beings here. No people, no work, no school, nothing. 

Just us. 

[This next part has timing for sucking sounds. No need to be exact. Do this as you wish, or skip it]

Four second breaths. One moanful suck from me. Over four seconds, I’ll slowly take you in, and come back up. Each time, I want you to remember my words.

[You suck slowly, four seconds each in and out]

I love you.

(Four seconds pass) I adore you.

(Four seconds pass) I believe you. 

(Four seconds pass) I trust you.

[You can repeat this as many times as you’d like, until...]

Four second breaths. Two moanful sucks from me. Just feel my mouth, my soul, my voice, all at once.

I love you. 

(Four seconds pass) I adore you.

(Four seconds pass) I believe you. 

(Four seconds pass) I trust you.

[You can repeat this as many times as you’d like, until...]

Four second breaths. Four moanful sucks from me. Don’t cum yet...not until I say so.

I love you. 

(Four seconds pass) I adore you.

(Four seconds pass) I believe you. 

(Four seconds pass) I trust you.

There. You did so well. (Giggle) I think you might want to cum soon...

[You return to sucking his cock while you speak lines in his mind]

I don’t want you to forget. I want you to remember these words, so that I can always be there to comfort you. So I can help you rest well.

Just hear my words as I lick and suck, to get you right to that edge. To bring all the tension into this amazing cock and release it all at once. To fully relieve you.

Just breathe. Let me relieve you. 

Hear those words I’ve been saying. 

[Sucking sounds can continue as long as you’d like, until...]

Okay, babe. I can feel that you’re ready to let it all go. 

I’m going to count down for you. When I finish, when I say one, I want you to cum in my mouth, and unload all your stress while your cum flows down my throat. Can you do that for me?

(Giggle) Good. Just breathe, now. 

Here we go. Keep your eyes closed for me.

Ten.

Imagine that it’s us together, cuddling, holding one another, without a care in the world.

Nine. 

Feel my tongue along your cock. Feel my hands caressing your balls. 

Eight.

Remember what I’ve said. Remember those words. 

Seven.

Feel the tension in your mind, in your core, flowing down to me. 

Six.

Feel my moans as I speak. Feel the subtle vibrations echo through your entire body.

Five.

Let the vibrations come back to me. Let each hair that stands, rest. 

Four.

Breathe. Breathe for me. Feel my loving gaze. Feel my mouth. Feel everything culminating to this moment. 

Three.

Let my voice be your guide. Let go. Let go...

Two.

I love you. I adore you. I believe you. I trust you.

You are worth it. Repeat those words for me. Say them to yourself. Believe them.

Believe me. Believe yourself. 

Love yourself, as I love you.

Eternally.

And…one.

Release your stress. Let it all go. Let it all go, and cum in my mouth. Give it all to me—all your stress, your worries—and give me that wonderful load of cum. 

[After a few more sucking sounds and eager sounds from you, he orgasms. You moan with enjoyment as you take it in, and swallow]

There we go. (Giggle) Amazing.

Now, I’m going to count down from five, babe. 

Feel the cum flowing into my mouth, and with each number, you’ll slowly drift into a restful sleep.

Five. You’re so wonderful. I love you so, so much.

Four. I can’t want to rest alongside you. I adore you.

Three. All those worries, stresses—they are valid. You are valid. I believe you. 

Two. I know you love me more than anything, and I, you. I trust you.

One. Just remember these three words, and you’ll rest well.

(Fading out) I love you.

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)


End file.
